Teammates
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Hanabi always craved to be the best, but when Konohamaru makes her realize life isn't about being on top it's about the relationships, will the Hyuuga start have feelings for the boy? Rated T for situations  maybe M later
1. Frisbee!

The small Hyuuga heiress walked the busy streets of Konoha, head down, trying to get from point A to point B. Her plan didn't work out well, when she heard their voices. She looked up to see Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon, playing with a frisbee disk. She continued hoping they wouldn't interrupt her.

"Hey, look it's Hanabi!" Moegi yelled, pointing her finger at the dark haired girl. Hanabi was forced to stop and give them a smile, manners came before feelings. She hated them. All they cared for was Naruto, her older sister's boyfriend. She couldn't stand the fact of being envious of one person for so long. The other thing that pissed her off about them, was that they didn't care about training. Training and being a ninja was just a game to them, for Hanabi it was life.

"Do you wanna play frisbee with us?" Konohamaru asked with a grin. Hanabi tried her best not to glare.

"I'm busy." She said quietly before walking away. She made her way to the Hyuuga Palace and went straight to her father.

"Father, will I be learning any new Jutsus soon?" She questioned him, hope in her big, wide eyes.

"Go talk to Neji, I'm sure he has something you can learn." Her father said not giving his daughter a glance. Hanabi did as her dad said. Neji was found in the training field, practicing his 8 tri-grams 64 palms.

"Neji nii-san, I want to learn a new Jutsu." Hanabi demanded, stopping her cousin in the middle of his training.

"Don't you ever take a break, your worse than Lee." Neji said, taking a drink of his water bottle.

"I don't have time to take a break." Hanabi glared.

"Hanabi, you are 12. Go relax. You have plenty of time." Neji calmly stated. Hanabi shook her head.

"If you won't train me, I'll train myself." Hanabi went up to one of the targets and started practicing her taijutsu. Neji left, leaving Hanabi by herself. She trained for the rest of the day. Hanabi decided it was time to head home once the sun was out of view. The training woods appeared scarier as every shadow looked longer. Hanabi kept her guard up by activating Byakugan. No one could sneak up on her. She noticed a dark object flying towards her. Before she had enough time to react, it hit her on the forehead, knocking her over on the moist grass.

Hanabi moaned as she rubbed her forehead. When she looked to her side, she realized what the object was. A frisbee.

"I wasn't quick enough for a frisbee... How am I ever going to win the Chuunin exams!" She groaned.

"Sorry about that!" Konohamaru's voice yelled through the darkness. Hanabi didn't say anything. When she stood up, she wiped the dirt off herself. "Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked up to show him that she heard him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked walking closer, letting the moonlight be the only light in the woods.

"I despise the way you act, not who you are." Hanabi spoke with complete seriousness making Konohamaru feel awkward.

"Is that why you choose to train over friends?"

"I don't need friends, I need to train." She narrowed her eyes.

"When your older and you have a mission with a teamate, you'll need to be able to trust eachother in order to have a successful mission. You can't always rely on ability and training, sometimes its relationships." Konohamaru explained. He had a point and it reached Hanabi. If she wanted to be a powerful ninja, she'd have to trust her teammates.

"Thank you, Konohamaru," She smiled at him. He smiled back, surprised Hanabi smiled.

"Your welco-" Konohamaru stopped himself as Hanabi hugged him.

"I should probably go home." Hanabi said quickly before running off. Konohamaru picked up his frisbee while blushing and walked himself home.

**Good first chapter? Tell me what you think! **


	2. Friends

Before Chuunin exams begun, Hanabi had one last mission. She was supposed to guard a prince as he traveled from the Fire Country to the Water Country. She wasn't going to be alone, she was going with Moegi and Udon and Konohamaru. She hoped it would be a tough mission.

"Hanabi! Did you hear!" The red headed girl, Moegi, yelled while running up to Hanabi's side.

"What?" Hanabi lightened up to the threesome after what Konohamaru said in the woods a few months ago.

"The prince is our age!" Moegi hugged the raven haired girl. Hanabi's expression didn't change.

"Okay." Hanabi said before pushing the girl off of her. The two made their way to the Fire countries ports. There they met up with Udon and Konohamaru and someone else. A tall brown haired boy with tan skin and deep brown eyes. He looked at the girls with a curious look on his face.

"Hello ladies, my name is Prince Rūku from the Water Country." He bowed. "What is your names?"

"My names is Moegi from the Fire Country!" Moegi grinned as Rūku took her hand and kissed it.

"And yours?" He looked at Hanabi. Her mouth didn't open to say anything, she wasn't planning on letting him know. Konohamaru nudged her to remind her what they talked about.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga from the Hyuuga Palace in the Fire Country." Moegi was kind of jealous that Hanabi had a larger title than her, but it didn't bother her to much.

"A Hyuuga heiress, I suspect?" He held her pale hand.

"Maybe." Hanabi's harsh eyes softened. Rūku didn't let go of her hand until they were forced to get on the boat and start the mission. Hanabi went down to her boat cabin and unpacked her things. The boat rocked gently against the waves, making Hanabi feel sick. Hanabi hated boats, but it wouldn't stop a mission. She walked up to the nurse station and took a sip of "Land Legs" (A drink that helps with sea sickness.)

After that she went on the top deck. Moegi was in her bikini sun tanning while the boys played golf with Rūku.

"Hey you should go get your swimsuit on!" Moegi smiled, offering the seat next to her. Hanabi sighed '_Relationships'_ She went back to her cabin and changed into a black bikini. When she looked in the mirror she noticed something she didn't want yet. Breasts. They were larger than most 13 year olds, she was already a C 36. She wrapped the towel around her and her large bust. Normally she wore extra large shirts so they would be less noticable, if she were an extra large bikini, they'd be more noticable.

"Take your towel off, how are you supposed to tan?" Moegi said watching Hanabi take a seat next to her.

"I guess." Hanabi took off the towel, noticing the guys stopped their game. Konohamaru turned around to wipe his bloody nose while the prince just stared. Hanabi tried her best not to spazz at him. The guys stopped staring and started their golf game again. When Hanabi opened her eyes after 20 minutes of tanning she noticed something different. Konohamaru was in his swimming trunks. He wasn't all muscle, but he wasn't all fat. She could tell he worked out, but he ate a little more. It was kind of a sexy sight. Hanabi shook her thoughts away. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her waist, then went back to her room when the sunset.

Hanabi laid on the bottom bunk while Moegi got the top. She couldn't fall asleep like Moegi could (Who was already snoring). Hanabi turned and faced the wall, and when she did she could hear the boys in the next room.

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Hanabi?"

"Yeah..."

"You like her?"

"Sort of, it's kind of complicated."

"How?"

"I think she likes that Rūku prince."

"So?"

"Dude, I'm not a prince."

"You're the grandson of the Hokage, you're up there if not way passed that prince."

"You're right. How should I tell her?"

"Go in there and tell her!"

"Not yet. I want to know more about her. Night Udon." The boys fell asleep, leaving Hanabi the only one awake. After an hour of thinking of Konohamarus confession, she fell asleep. When she woke up, the boat was rocking and there was a lot of yelling on the top. Hanabi threw on a sweatshirt and ran upstairs.

Of course, there would be a giant sea creature trying to eat the boat. Hanabi went straight into action. Activating her Byakugan to find the prince, he was with Konohamaru. She ran over to them.

"Are you ok?" She asked Rūku frantically. He nodded as he watched the monster take a swing for the ship with one of it's tentacles. Hanabi took her chance and jumped on the tentacle, using gentle fist. Stopping the rampage for a short amount of time gave Konohamaru the advantage of jumping onto the monster along with Hanabi.

"Where's the weakest point?" He yelled quickly as the two ran up the monster.

"It's head." Hanabi replied, taking a few kuneis out to distract the beast.

"Blow it's head off?" Konohamaru smirked.

"Go ahead." Hanabi let out a small smile. Konohamaru pulled out a scroll and did a few hand signs. He jumped and placed his hand on the monsters forehead. The explosion was loud and messy. Hanabi didn't realize how big the explosion would be and she ccovered her face from the gore, but she forgot she was still on the monster's tentacle. She fell in the water a long with the rest of the monster. The tentacle weighed to much for her to move off of her. She struggled trying to get out from underneath the monster, slowly losing oxygen.

"Where's Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked Moegi who just shrugged. He ran around the boat yelling out her name. Then he remembered she was on the monster when it exploded. Konohamaru didn't think about anything and dove into the water. He swam deep enough till he could make out Hanabi's figure on the sand. He did a few quick hand signs and had his shadow clones move the tentacle off of Hanabi. Konohamaru picked up the unconcious girl and swam to the surface. Udon helped the two out of the water.

Konohamaru crawled over the breathless Hanabi. He placed both of his hands on chest and started pounding. After no reaction, he placed his lips on hers and let out a breath. He went back to the pounding.

"C'mon Hanabi." He panicked. He let out another breath into her, and finally she coughed up a bunch of water. He rolled her over so she wouldn't choke on the water.

"You did it!" Moegi grinned. Konohamaru fell down, tired. Hanabi sat up, gasping for air, tears in her eyes. Her tears were replaced with a smile.

"Konohamaru?" Her small voice spoke, making him sit up. She took her chance and leaned over to him and gave him a hug. His face turned red. "You're my hero."

"It was nothing really." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yes, it was. You saved my life." Hanabi smiled.

"I told you, it was nothing."

"You told me friends are important, no matter how hard I trained I wouldn't have been able to save myself. You were right. Friends come in handy." Her cheeks were red as his eyes widened.

"You really took my word?" A smile appeared on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend." The second after Hanabi said that he fainted. "Konohamaru!"

Moegi and Udon just laughed as Hanabi panicked over the fainted boy.


	3. Free Day

The rest of the mission was really quiet. No monsters, no attackers. Safe. Hanabi couldn't have been happier to get off that boat and to go back to training on a normal schedule, after a nap in her own bed.

_'That was a nice nap.'_ Hanabi thought to herself as she yawned.

"Hanabi, you have a visitor." One of the guards beeped in.

"Send them in." She replied, grabbing a brush and combing her dark hair.

"Hanabi?" A familiar voice said. When Hanabi turned around she lost her breath. Konohamaru stood in her room with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Konohamaru." She smiled, putting her brush down and standing up.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with Moegi, Udon, and me?" He asked, playing with the frisbee in his hands.

"Sure." Her answer surprised him. They walked outside and met up with the other two. After a few hours of playing frisbee around the village, the four got tired and sat by a tree.

"You know what I could use?" Hanabi started, while wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"What?" Moegi said, doing the same.

"The hot springs." Hanabi said while laying her head on the tree.

"That's a good idea. We should go." Moegi smiled getting up, the other three followed her. They separated once they reached the changing area of the hot springs. Moegi sat relaxed in the warm water as did Hanabi.

"I have a question for you." Moegi said keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Hanabi said, rubbing her feet.

"Do you like Konohamaru?" Hanabi stayed silent. Moegi opened her eyes. "C'mon you can tell me!" Moegi was a talkative kind of girl, she could slip up and accidently say something. But a voice in the back of Hanabi's mind said '_If you don't trust anyone, how can anyone trust you?_' It was a good point, trust Moegi and she'll trust you.

"Maybe. Don't tell him. I don't want this to get blown out of proportion." Hanabi went back to her feet.

"Blowing it out of proportion? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't want to get distracted. Guys distract girls. It's simple, really."

"Oh, but what if he likes you back?" Moegi raised her eyebrows.

"Does he?" Hanabi turned to her red haired friend.

"Maybe."

"Don't use my words against me!" The girls laughed. Hanabi splashed her friend and they continued laughing and splashing eachother.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun over there." Konohamaru yelled from over the fence.

"Yeah, and your jealous!" Moegi yelled back at him, the girls giggled.

"How'd you know?" Konohamaru laughed.

"Ew!" Hanabi screamed.

"What!" Konohamaru said like he was going to jump over the fence for Hanabi.

"I'm pruning!"

"God, you're such a girl." Konohamaru muttered loud enough for the girls to hear.

"HEY!" The girls laughed. "I think it's time to get out." Hanabi said grabbing her towel.

"I second that." Moegi followed. The girls got dressed and met the boys outside.

"It's kind of cold out." Hanabi said while hugging herself. She didn't notice Moegi nudge Konohamaru. He took off his scarf and handed it to Hanabi.

"Here." He smiled as he wrapped it around her neck.

"Thanks." She said softly. The sun was going down and they all needed to get home. Udon took Moegi while Konohamaru walked with Hanabi.

They didn't talk at all, just walked side by side. The silence didn't bother them, they were just a couple of 13 year olds walking home. Nothing else.

Once they reached the Hyuuga Palace, Hanabi turned to face Konohamaru.

"Thank you." She smiled innocently.

"Your welcome." He smiled back. Before she could say anything else he turned and walked home. Once she reached her room, she realized she still had his scarf. It smelt just like him.


End file.
